What if Bloopers
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: The Bloopers of my What if. If you don't like it I'll cancell it.
1. Chapter 1

**What if bloopers.**

**Chapter 1: The pamphlet.**

**Summary: **_I tried to do some bloopers..like the thoughts of the Adventure Ark, it's an experiment. If you like, I'll continue, if you don't I'll stop._

_**Scene one: Opening the window.**_

Secret Agent Perry the platypus opened the window and while he and his owners fell, Alessandra was instead sent, by the rotation of the window, against Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"Waaaaah!" Alessandra yelped.

"Are you okay, Alessandra?" the director asked.

"Yeah." she said. "But if there's another scene like this...count me out!"

The others laughed.

_**Scene two: Grabbing the skull.**_

Perry reached for the head skull and put his paws in the eyes' sockets, and then reached for the boys and young woman.

Phineas and Ferb grabbed onto the horns but Alessandra missed.

She falls into a trampoline.

"At least this scene was funny!" she said.

_**Scene three: Trying to process things.**_

The trio was being parachuted to safety from Perry.

"I-I'm sorry." Alessandra heard Phineas say. "I'm just having trouble processing this right now."

She looked up from her uncomfortable position to see the secret agent handing him a pamphlet.

The boy took it and began reading it.

"_So you've discovered your pet is a Secret Agent..."_ he began but then he was about to throw it. "I..."

"You don't even dare to throw it!" Alessandra yelled.

"STOP!" the director yelled. "Who gave Alessandra the script number seven?"

"My bad!" one of the crew said.

The director sighed.

"Alright, give her the right script and let's continue this.

_**Take two.**_

"I don't want your pamphlet!" Phineas yelled as he throw it, but it landed on Alessandra's eye instead of the hood of her jacket.

"Augh!" Alessandra yelped.

"Sorry, Alessandra." Phineas said.

"Phineas!" she yelled. "I don't need to go to the hospital, thanks!"

_**Scene four: Platyborg.**_

Alessandra then heard the sound of wings extended out and she looks up, eyes widening when she saw Platyborg flying toward them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Alessandra screeched, making the other look to her. "Perry, move away! Evil cyborg is coming toward us!"

"Stop!" the director yelled. "Alessandra, you should have said Platyborg, not Evil cyborg!"

"D'oh!" Alessandra said, slapping her forehead. "My bad!"

Everyone on the crew fell down anime style.

_**Scene five: Discarding the parachute.**_

Perry dislodges the chute as Platyborg cuts through.

Phineas and Ferb were the first to land, Alessandra landing ruinously above them.

"OW!" both the boys yelped.

"Sorry!" Alessandra said. "It was me that had to land first, not you."

_**Scene six: Trying to free Perry from the skull.**_

"Come on, but does he know when to give up?!" Alessandra hollered as Platyborg turned back around.

Then she noticed Perry struggling to remove his paws from the skull.

"Oh, crud!" she muttered.

Phineas must have noticed that too because...

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" he yelled.

But Perry wasn't kidding.

"For crying out loud!"

"We have to help him." Alessandra said.

Phineas grunted but the trio run to help him.

"What, they didn't teach you how to get out of this in Spy School?"

"Phineas, can you..." Alessandra started, but then Perry's paws got free and she and Phineas were sent to the wall, with the platypus.

"AUGH!" Alessandra yelped. "Today is not my day."

"We noticed." Phineas said, as Ferb laughed.

_**Scene seven: Falling.**_

Alessandra his then hit, accidentally, by Perry that was punched by Platyborg.

"Oh, crap!" Alessandra yelped, as she completely lost the balance.

She fell down, but then noticed that also Platyborg was getting in troubles.

"Wow, I..." Alessandra started her phrase before she fell to the balcony. "OW!"

"Seriously, Alessandra." the director asked. "Have you broken a mirror today?"

"I think I broke one..." Alessandra announced.

_**Scene eight: Saving the others.**_

"Fly Card, give me the power to fly up in the sky...and save my friends." she yelled. "RELEASE!"

She released her Fly Card with the Heart Wand, making her wings appear in time, since she almost missed the floor, but suddenly the pamphlet Perry tried to give Phineas fell from the hood and to the floor.

"Uh?" Alessandra said, picking it up. "The pamphlet Perry tried to..."

She was tempted to read it but then she heard Phineas yelling and she looked up to see a parachute falling, with Perry still with his feet struck on the skull, Phineas and Ferb holding Perry.

The parachute landed on the window, the trio was left dangling in the air, since Perry's feet were too struck.

"Uuuuuuuuh..." Alessandra called. "I think we struck Perry's feet too much in."

"Yeah, seems so." the director said. "Come on, let's get them out of that situation and continue."

Everyone nodded.

_**Take two.**_

Alessandra was tempted to read the pamphlet, but then she heard Phineas yelling and she looked up to see a parachute falling, with Perry still with his feet struck on the skull, Phineas and Ferb holding Perry.

And while the parachute landed on the window, Perry got his feet free but unluckily at the wrong time because they started to fall.

"Ayee!" Alessandra cried and she flew up.

Alessandra attempted to grab them, but she missed.

"Whoops..." Alessandra said. "Not really my day."

_**Scene nine: Alessandra's powers revealed.**_

"Are you three okay?" asked Alessandra's voice.

Phineas dared to peek his eyes open and he found himself dangling mid-air, but not falling, and he looked up to see to his shock...

"Alessandra?!" he yelped, as he saw wings spreading out her back. "Are we dead?"

Ferb and Perry looked up to her too and thought that too.

"Of course, don't you hear the heaven songs?" Alessandra said.

The director slapped.

"Did you really need to say that?" he asked.

"Sorry!" Alessandra said. "Couldn't help it."

The boys laughed.

_**Scene ten: Platyborg catches a bus.**_

"Nah, don't wo.." Alessandra started, but then she looked down. "Crud."

The others looked down too and saw Platyborg having got free from the parachute.

"Seriously?" Alessandra asked. "Did you have to pack Platyborg in that parachute?"

The director groaned.

"Alessandra!" he said.

"What?" Alessandra asked, not getting it.

"You said what you had to think out loud!" the director yelled.

Alessandra got it.

"D'oh!" Alessandra yelped. "I did it, again!"

_**End of the blooper of the 1**__**st**__** What if.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**What if Bloopers.**

**Chapter 2: The news.**

**Summary: **_Here's the second chapter of What if Bloopers._

_**Scene 1: Fixing herself.**_

Alessandra gave a small grunt as she genytly took away the last small branch from her hair.

She then used her Watery Card to get the dirt and the remaining leaves away.

But the Watery was too strong and sent Alessandra flying.

"Augh!" Alessandra yelped.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked.

"Ow..." Alessandra groaned. "I should have used less power..."

"I agree."

_**Scene two: Spying on Alessandra and Perry.**_

Phineas and Ferb noticed Perry and Alessandra moving.

_I can't believe it...He's going away?!_ Phineas thought. _And Alessandra's backing him up?! Now they're going to hear me._

He and Ferb followed them, but stopped when they saw Perry reaching the TV and stopping, and Alessandra, that had followed him silently, sat on her ankles.

She started to lose balance and yelped, as she fell on her back.

"It had been a while since I had to sit on my ankles..." Alessandra announced, as Perry snickered. "I'm not used to it."

"With some exercise you'll be able to do it again." the director said.

"I hope so..."

_**Scene three: Alt. Doofenshmirtz's news.**_

Alessandra silently sits on her ankles to look to the television.

What she saw made her start to laugh.

"What?" the director asked.

"How did he dress up?!" Alessandra said between giggles.

The director looked and saw Alt. Doofenshmirtz dressed like a fairy.

"What the...?" the director said. " A second."

He calls Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"Why are you dressed like a fairy?" he asked.

"_I accidentally soiled my uniform." _they heard Alt. Doofenshmirtz said. _"I had to use one uniform of reserve."_

"And he had to chose...the fairy costume?!" Alessandra said between giggles.

_**Scene four: Angry Alessandra.**_

"_**If you don't...all bets are off."**_ Alt. Doofenshmirtz said.

And with that the TV turned off.

Perry was expecting Alessandra to say something, but nothing happened for a minute or two.

He looked to the end behind him and saw none.

"Hey, where's Alessandra?" the director called to the end.

"I saw her running out the house." Phineas called.

"Why is she...?" the director called.

Then his cell phone rang.

"A second..." he said.

He answered.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we have a problem, here." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "Alessandra reached the set."

"Oh, man..." the doctor said, slapping his forehead. "I knew it was better to not put this..."

Then to the crew.

"Go and get her, before she does something stupid."

_**Take two.**_

"_**If you don't...all bets are off."**_

And with that the TV turned off... and then exploded!

"Alessandra!" the director yelled. "What did the contract say?"

"To not get too angry to get my powers under control." Alessandra said. "Sorry.

"Just remember yourself, it's not happening really."

"I'm trying, what do you think?"

_**Scene five: Phineas doesn't want Perry to turn himself in.**_

When he nodded, Alessandra started to open her mouth to say something when suddenly Phineas's voice made both of them jump up.

"No don't go!"

Alessandra jumped so high that she hit the ceiling and then fell to the ground.

"OW!" Alessandra yelped.

"Are you okay?" the director asked.

"Seriously, why I'm the only one that end up in these situations?" Alessandra asked, sitting.

"Maybe because you're the oldest?"

"Uffi..." Alessandra said. "Alright..."

The others laughed.

_**End of the second What if bloopers.**_

_**Watcha say? I know they're kinda short, but they're following my What if.**_

_**See you tomorrow with the next What if bloopers, if I manage, I'm kinda busy.**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_

_**P.S: I don't own Phineas and Ferb's characters but I own Alessandra and I'm going to put soon the 18 What if chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**What if bloopers.**

**Chapter 3: Promise.**

**Summary: **_Here's the third chapter of What if bloopers._

_**Scene first: Noticing the two Alessandra's missing.**_

Phineas and Ferb were watching the Resistance helping them to create a portal to their dimension, when they noticed that both dimensions Alessandra, in their Dimension Card Mistress, Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator with knee long brown hair tied in ponytails and brown eyes, and the one in this Dimension, Card Mistress, Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator and Alt. Candace second-in-hand, with waist long dark brown hair and red highlights and brown eyes, missing.

Of course Phineas was still angry to their dimension Alessandra to have tried and cover Perry's escape...but he was starting to wonder if he did a mistake disowning Perry, without having let him explain himself.

"Hey, where is Perry?" he asked to the end.

Ferb slapped his head, while the director groaned.

"Phineas, you should have said 'Hey, where are the two dimension Alessandra?', not 'Hey where is Perry?'. he said.

"Whooops!" Phineas said. "Sorry, force of habit."

Everyone laughed.

_**Scene 2: Alt. Alessandra searches for Alessandra.**_

Phineas was about to open his mouth when Alt. Alessandra, dressed in purple and yellow, came near them.

"Want me to find her?" she asked.

The two nodded, and she went in search of Alessandra.

But then her foot got struck on a wire and she fell.

"OW!" she yelped.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alessandra said.

_**Scene three: Spying on the two Alessandra.**_

Phinaes and Ferb followed Alt. Alessandra as she searched for Alessandra.

Soon they found them and they laughed.

"What?" the director asked.

"Alessandra's attire!" Phineas said laughing. "Look to it."

The director looked and slapped his forehead.

"Alessandra!" he said. "Not you too!"

Alessandra was dressed in a Fairy costume and she looked down.

"Whooops!" she said. "I took the wrong costume from the set!"

Everyone laughed while the Director sighed.

"Alright, let's get this over with..." he said.

_**Take two.**_

Soon Phineas and Ferb found the two Alessandra but their dimension Alessandra's attire confused them.

But as they tried to look better, they lose balance and fell into a heap.

The two girls looked to them.

"Are you okay?" Alessandra asked.

The boys nodded as they got up and Alt. Alessandra laughed.

_**Scene four: Discussing of Alessandra's plan.**_

Alt. Alessandra was looking at Alessandra.

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" she asked her. "I don't think Candace will agree to the fact you're not going back with them."

"I don't care!" Alessandra said, firmly. "I'm 18 years old, an adult and I don't care..."

"STOP!" the director yelled. "Alessandra, you had to say 'and I can take care of myself.' not 'I don't care...'!"

Alessandra shrugged.

"Sorry." she said.

Everyone falls down anime style.

_**Scene five: Promises.**_

"I know I won't manage to make you change idea, right?" Alt. Alessandra asked.

"You got it right." Alessandra said. "I'm going to keep the promise Perry asked me to keep and then I'm going back."

This had perked the boys's curiosity.

"Promise? What promise?" Phineas asked to his step-brother.

"The promise about the fact I had to make sure you and your butts get back safely, genius!" Alessandra said.

The director slapped his forehead.

"Alessandra, you shouldn't have told them it." the director said. "They had to find out listening to you two."

"Eheheheh..." Alessandra said. "Sooooorrrryyyyy!"

_**Scene six: Preparing the portal.**_

"How is the work doing?" Alessandra asked, referring to the remote that they're working on to get the other two back home.

"It's going on, soon we'll be able to send them to home." Alt. Alessandra said.

"Goo..." Alessandra started, when suddenly they heard an explosion.

Both Alessandra jumped.

"What in name of Arceus was that?!" Alessandra exclaimed.

"I don't know." Alt. Alessandra said.

The duo runs to where the explosion came and gasped.

Alt. Baljeet, Alt. Isabella and Alt. Buford were covered in black dust.

The director arrived too.

"No, don't tell me you got the wrong wiring." the director said.

"I'm sorry, director." Alt. Baljeet said.

The director sighed.

"Alright, rebuild the remote, and let's continue.

_**Scene seven: Alessandra reveals to had the pamphlet.**_

"But I don't think that's the only thing that is making you have second thoughts about keeping the promise you made to Perry, do you?" Alt. Alessandra asked.

Alessandra nodded, and grabbed her bag.

"Phineas said that Perry didn't reveal to them the fact he was a secret agent, because he didn't trust them." she said.

"I think that wasn't the motive, right?" Alt. Alessandra asked.

Alessandra nodded and shuffled on the contents.

"Yeah, because the real motive was in the pamphlet Phineas threw away."

"Now I so wished to never have thrown the pamphlet away." Phineas said out loud.

Alessandra jumped in shock, while Alt. Alessandra sighed.

"Phineas!" the director said.

Phineas realized he shouldn't have said that out loud.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed.

Ferb laughed.

_**Take two.**_

Alessandra nodded and shuffled on the contents of her bag.

"Yeah, because the real motive was in the pamphlet Phineas threw away."

This made Phineas wish to never have thrown the pamphlet away.

Then they noticed Alessandra having troubles.

"What's wrong, Alessandra?" the director asked.

"I can't find the pamphlet!" she yelped. "I think I lost it!"

Everyone falls down anime style.

_**Scene eight: Alessandra is angry to Alt. Doofenshmirtz.**_

Alessandra sighed at the memory.

"Stupid Alt. Doofenshmirtz that to make Perry reveal his secret he ordered to Platyborg to punch the boys." she said angrily. "All went...uh..."

The director slapped his forehead.

"We'll ever manage to get a scene completed without having to repeat it?" he asked.

The others shook their heads.

"I knew it..."

_**End of the third What if bloopers.**_

_**Alright, I'll be sincere, I'm starting to think of cancelling my Phineas and Ferb's fanfiction because I don't think many is following it.**_

_**I'm going to decide, if I'll cancel them, I let you know.**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_

_**P.S: Ya know the disclaimers, sorry for not having updated anything yesterday, but I was busy and please leave a small review even in my other stories of Phineas and Ferb, I'll appreciate it...However I appreciate the ones that don't review, but it's kinda depressing.**_

_**P.S.S: I'll update something else tomorrow.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**What if bloopers.**

**Chapter 4: Acting in time.**

**Summary: **_This is the bloopers of my fourth What if, chapter 4._

_**Scene one: Discovering who the secret agent is.**_

Alessandra, Perry, Phineas and Ferb had just arrived to the office, and Alt. Doofenshmirtz had noticed that Perry was a secret agent.

"You dare to bring a secret agent in here?" he had asked, grabbing his first dimension self.

"This boy's a secret agent?" Doofenshmirtz asked referring to Phineas.

"No, no, not him!"

"The quiet one?"

Ferb turns to Phineas and shrugs.

"No no!" said Alt. Doofenshmirtz getting annoyed.

"The girl with the stag?"

"STOP!" the director said. "Alessandra, what is doing your Sawsbuck in the scene?!"

Alessandra turned and groaned.

"Flora!" she groaned. "How did you get out of the Poke Ball."

She sighed.

"Excuse my Sawsbuck." she said, after returning the Sawsbuck. "She likes to appear suddenly."

Eveyone fell down anime style.

_**Take two.**_

"The girl?" Doofenshmirtz asked referring to Alessandra.

Alessandra facepalmed, grumbling something like 'idiot', as both Phineas and Ferb turned to her.

"No no, HIM!" said Alt. Doofenshmirtz, getting more and more annoyed.

"The Sawsbuck eating the plant?"

Alessandra looked around to see indeed Flora.

"Oh, no..." she shouted. "Flora, not again."

The others looked too.

They all laughed, as Alessandra sighed.

Alessandra took once again Flora's Poke Ball and returned her.

"Can we have 5 minutes of pause, so I can swap my Sawsbuck with another Pokemon?" she asked then.

"Alright."

_**Scene two: Alessandra, Phineas, Ferb and Perry meet Platyborg.**_

"Oh, oh this rich, I see what's going on here, you, you really think that he's your pet, don't you?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Then he throws the desk away.

"WRONG! He's using you, you're just his cover, and he's a secret agent! Here, here, let me prove it."

He looks up.

"General Platyborg, come down here at once!" he ordered.

Then looking to the boys.

"He'll be here in just a minute, and then..."

Dr. D, Alessandra, Phineas and Ferb looked up and saw Platyborg landing...on Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"OW!" he yelped.

Alessandra winched.

"I see at least it's not only my day no." she said, looking to him.

"You think?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz's voice came muffled.

Everyone sweatdropped.

_**Scene three: Platyborg smacks perry away.**_

Alessandra however felt a shiver running down her spine when she looked to Platyborg...even if he was a cyborg, and she saw Perry just today, he seemed the alternate version of Perry.

But she stopped thinking of that when she heard the order.

"Alright Platyborg, you see that platypus?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz said. "You know what to do.

Before anyone knew it, Platyborg charged and smacked Perry away...also hitting Alessandra's foot.

"OW!" Alessandra yelped. "Now I know how it can feel when someone lands on your foot!"

_**Scene four: Alt. Doofenshmirtz's order to hurt the boys.**_

Ferb checks Perry with a stethoscope, while Phineas was near his platypus.

"How are his vitals?" he asked worried.

"Wait, let me try something." Alt. Doofenshmirtz said.

To Platyborg.

"Platyborg, do the same thing to those two boys."

This shocked Dr. D, Alessandra and Perry.

"What?!" Alessandra and Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Platyborg leaps and charges at Phineas and Ferb.

"What?" Phineas said, as the two looked to the Platyborg about to punch them, while instead Perry prepared to punch him.

The punch that sent Platyborg back came, but not from Perry...but from...

"Stay away from..." Alessandra started her phrase, but she yelped, as everyone could hear the crack of her bones. "OW!"

"Are you okay?" the director asked.

"No!" Alessandra yelped. "I really forgot about how it feel punching something metal...since it feels PUNCHING really something metal."

_**Scene five: Hiding from the Norm-bots.**_

The trio ducked behind a dumpster as several Norm-bots' hover by, Phineas looks, after letting don Perry.

"Looks like they're gone." he said.

Alessandra nodded, and slumped down.

"I suggest to rest a little, gather on what we can do and move then." she said.

Phineas nodded, and went to hug once again the monothreme, Ferb hugging them both.

"I still don't understand why that evil man got his Platyborg to punch Perry and then us..." he said.

"Because he's a crazy man!" Alessandra said.

"STOP!" the director said. "Alessandra! Are you having fun doing this?"

"Sorry, but it's true." Alessandra said. "He's a crazy man."

Phineas and Ferb chuckled.

_**End of the 4**__**th**__** bloopers.**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**What if Bloopers.**

**Chapter 5: The pamphlet and the Amnesia-inator.**

**Summary: **_Here is the bloopers of chapter 5._

_**Scene one: Speaking if to return back to their dimension or not.**_

"So..." Alessandra, in her blue battle costume, told her 2nd Dimension self, as the 2nd dimension gang arrived. "Everything turned alright even during your Robot Riot?"

"Yeah." 2nd Dimension Alessandra, dressed in her purple battle costume, told her.

"So...do you think to go back to your dimension?"

"I don't think so, I miss from there for 5 years...and I kinda got to like staying in the second dimension...Dictatorship and madman apart."

"STOP!" the director shouted. "Alt. Alessandra, you had to say 'Alt. Doofenshmirtz' not 'madman'!"

"But it's true he's a madman." Alt. Alessandra said.

"On that I agree too." Alessandra said.

The others laughed as the director slapped his forehead.

"Let's just get this over." he said.

_**Take two.**_

"So...do you think to go back to your dimension?" Alessandra asked.

"I don't think so, I miss from there for 5 years..." Alt. Alessandra started. "And I kinda got to like staying in the second dimension...Dictatorship and Alt. Doofenshmirtz apart."

"I understand."

"What about you instead?"

"Well, I fear for me...I have to go back, but I kinda liked this adventure...apart the headache I got when I had to bear with Phineas yelling to Perry."

"STOP!" the director yelled.

He walked to Alessandra.

"Alessandra, do you really like messing with the words." he asked.

"Well, it's fun!" Alessandra said innocently.

The director slapped his forehead as Alessandra giggled.

_**Scene two: Platyborg goes good.**_

"You know?" Alessandra started, attiring the attention of everyone. "Even if Alt. Doofenshmirtz is arrested...I still have the feeling we forgot something..."

Before someone asked they heard a whirring noise, making everyone look to the bunch of popcorn, just in time to see Platyborg getting up, taking away the turkey that was on a plate from his head.

"Alright, I have a question." Alessandra called. "How did that turkey that was struck on his head, got on plate?"

Everyone shrugged, as the director thought of it.

"Now that's a good question." he admitted. "We need to do a change."

_**Take two.**_

Before someone asked, they heard a whirring noise, making everyone look to the bunch of popcorn, just in time to see Platyborg getting up, taking away the turkey from his head.

"Oh, yeah..." Alessandra gulped, as they looked to him. "We forgot about him..."

Phineas gulped as Platyborg looked to the seven, but before they knew it, he got on all fours and did a metal chatter, dumbfounding everyone.

"Okay, that...that..." Alessandra started.

Silence.

"Uh-oh..." Alessandra said to the end. "I forgot what I had to say."

Everyone fell down anime style.

"How did you forgot that?!" the director said. "It was a phrase of just 6 words!"

"It happens, ya know?" Alessandra said.

The director sighed.

_**Scene three: Departure of the Resistance, and new problems.**_

The Resistance, plus now Perry-2, started to make their way back to their dimension.

"Thank you so much, guys." Phineas-2 excalimed.

"I'm glad we could help out." Phineas said.

The former Platyborg stayed behind a little to look to Perry, as to tell him he was sorry to have attacked him and his family, but Perry saluted him, causing Perry-2 to smile and salute back.

When he entered the portal, Ferb closed it.

"I hope that everything will turn alright for their dimension." Alessandra said.

Perry couldn't agree with her more than now, the Second Dimension and their inhabitants deserved to have a new start.

Then Alessandra returned to think.

"I thought that I forgot about Platyborg, er...I mean Perry-2, but once again I fear I forgot something..."

Then before Phineas could say his phrase, Alessandra continued.

"But I can't remember it."

"STOP!" the director shouted. "Alessandra, you don't have to say that you can't remember it."

"The problem is..." Alessandra called. "Is that I don't remember what I have to remember!"

Everyone fell down anime style, while Alessandra laughed nervously.

_**Take two.**_

Then Alessandra returned to think.

"I thought that I forgot about Platyborg, er...I mean Perry-2, but once again I fear I forgot something..." she said.

"You'll remember it, Alessandra." Phineas said, making both young woman and platypus turn to the Flynn-Fletcher's brothers.

"I guess..." Alessandra shrugged.

Then the boys and Candace reached their platypus.

"Man, this was the greatest day ever." Phineas said to Perry. "Imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!"

That was what Alessandra needed to remember what she forgot, because she snapped her fingers together...but not sound was caused.

Alessandra tried twice times again, but nothing.

"You're 18 and still can't learn to snap your fingers together well?" Phineas asked, as the others started to laugh.

"I had learnt, but I never had to snap them together for a long time...that I forgot."

_**Scene four: Major Monogram and the pamphlet.**_

"That's right!" Alessandra said, making the Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry turn to her. "The pamphlet! I forgot about the pamphlet!"

Before the three humans could ask what she meant, the young woman held a finger up as to say a minute, and then she dived toward the bag, that was dropped when the Platyborg had thrown her to the ground together to Phineas and Perry.

She grabbed it and started to look inside.

The four looked to her until they heard a voice that made them turn.

"Well, I guess the next 15 minutes will be a real hoot, but then of course Agent P will be sent away forever."

It was Major Monogram, Perry's boss, and his intern, Carl.

"What?" Phineas exclaimed.

This shocked the Major.

"You didn't know?" he asked. "Didn't he give you a pamphlet?"

This made Phineas realize he really should have read that pamphlet.

"I...I throw it away."

Silence.

They looked to Alessandra that was searching still in the bag.

"Alessandra?" the director called. "What's wrong?"

"I can't once again find the pamphlet!" Alessandra called. "But now I know why I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because there's a big hole on my bag." she said. "Indeed I lost the majority of my things."

Everyone fell down anime style.

_**Scene five: Going to the O.W.C.A. to forget the day.**_

Alessandra decided to forget that day, and was about to speak when Ferb spoke.

"Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry." Ferb said, smiling.

That made Phineas smile too, knowing he was right.

"Agreed." Phineas said.

Alessandra smiled, she could tell they were doing the right decision.

"Yeah!" he and the others, that she noticed had arrived, agreed.

She also noticed Perry's smile.

_Yeah, it was the right..._Alessandra started to think as they went down the stairs.

But then she suddenly tripped, and fell, bringing everyone down too.

"OW!" everyone yelped.

The crew instead looked shocked.

"Are they okay?" one of the cameramen asked.

"I don't know." the director said. "Let's check them."

_**End of the What if bloopers number 5.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_

_**P.S: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but my OC and these bloopers.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**What if bloopers.**

**Chapter 6: Memories.**

**Summary: **_Here's the bloopers of the sixth What if Chapters._

_**Scene one: Alt. Candace and Alt. Alessandra battling.**_

Alessandra, Phineas, Ferb, that was trying to get Perry free from the chain, Perry and Candace looked to Alt. Candace and Alt. Alessandra fighting the Norm-bots.

"Uh, can you two do that?" Phineas asked, as the boys and the platypus turned their attention to the 15 and 18 years old.

"A-Apparently..." Candace said, still shocked.

"I know Takewondo and Karate, but not these moves." Alessandra said. "I think I'm going to learn a new style of battle when I'm back to my dimension!"

Then suddenly, as Alt. Candace and Alt. Alessandra were taking care of the last few Norm-bots, Alt. Alessandra's Universal Key, that she used it as a staff, slipped from the car and Alt. Alessandra fell face first.

The boys, platypus and girls winched.

"Alright, I retire what I said." Alessandra admitted. "Sticking to Takewondo and Karate."

"Good idea." Phineas said.

_**Scene two: I'm so in love with them right now.**_

Alessandra, Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace continued watching Alt. Candace and Alt. Alessandra battle, and Alessandra could have sworn to have heard Alt. Buford say.

"I am so in love with them right now."

This made both her and Alt. Isabella turn to look to him.

But by turning around, Alessandra's hair slapped Phineas's face.

"Ow!" Phineas yelped.

"Sorry Phineas." Alessandra called.

_**Scene three: Preparing to take on the Norm-bots.**_

"If we can get to the north tunnel before they get to us, I can trip the security door." Alt. Candace said.

Perry pulled his collar off his neck.

"Isabella, give us more throttle!" Alt. Alessandra commanded.

"It's all the way in, sirs!" Alt. Isabella said.

"Alright, this is going to get hairy." Alt. Candace said.

She and Alt. Alessandra jumped away and Alessandra knew that they needed to pass on action.

She pulled out her Key, and released the Wand.

"Okay, let's teach these robots a lesson." Alessandra said as she took out her Shot Card.

Throwing it on air, she went to slam it with her Wand, only to miss it.

"Whoops."

_**Take two.**_

Alessandra pulled out her Key, and released the Wand.

"Okay, let's teach these robots a lesson." Alessandra said, as she took out her Shot Card.

Throwing it on air, she slammed the Card with her wand.

"Shot Card! I need your help!" she chanted. "Take your physical form! Release and dispel!"

The Shot Card took her physical form and landed near Alessandra.

Meanwhile Perry jumped on the edge of the mine cart, wielding his collar and chain as a weapon.

While doing so, the chain slipped out of his grip and knocked down four Norm-bots.

"Well, I don't know if it was what you had in mind." Alessandra started. "But good one."

_**Scene three: Dodging the arm.**_

Then Perry throws the chain that wrapped around one of the Normbots' arms and attaches the collar to a sign, causing the chain to rip the arm off.

"Good JOB!" Alessandra said.

Then she and the others ducked as the arm was sent flying but then Alessandra looked up to be hit from the other arm.

"OW!" she cried in pain, and she fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked in worry.

"No!"

_**Ending of the What if Bloopers.**_

_**Sorry if it's short, but couldn't think of more.**_

_**Read and review.**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**What if bloopers**

**Chapter 7: The pamphlet and decisions.**

**Summary: **_Here's the seventh chapter of the bloopers._

_**Scene one: Platyborg landing.**_

Phineas, Ferb, Alessandra and Heinz Doofenshmirtz, looked up to see what was going to come down.

General Platyborg came down after being called...and missed landing on Alt. Doofenshmirtz's foot.

The director slapped his forehead.

"Alt. Doofenshmirtz, you had to stay two centimetres to your right!" he yelled.

_**Scene two: Platyborg smacking Perry away.**_

"Alright Platyborg, you see that platypus?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz asked, making the cyborg turn to the dictator. "You know what to do."

And before or Perry's owners or Alessandra could do anything the cyborg charged to Perry and tries to smack him...

Only to miss.

"Alright, that was an epic fail!" Alessandra said.

_**Take Two.**_

"Alright Pltyborg, you see that platypus?" Alt. Doofenshmirtz asked, making the cyborg turn to the dictator. "You know what to do."

And before or Perry's or Alessandra could do anything, the cyborg charged to Perry...

But suddenly the lights went off.

"Oh, just great!" the director said. "Why the lights had to..."

"AUGH!" Alessandra yelled.

"Someone go to check the panels." the director shouted. "Also someone go and take the first-aid, I think we need someone to take care of Alessandra."

_**Outscene, five minutes later.**_

A man of the crew was tending Alessandra's wounds that consisted into a bleeding nose.

"Ow!" Alessandra winched. "Why the lights had to go off at the wrong time?"

"Sorry, it was a black out." the director said.

Alessandra sighed.

"I'm going to have a long vacation when all this has ended."

"I totally agree." Phineas nodded, as everyone else laughed.

_**Take three.**_

And before or Phineas and Ferb or Alessandra could do anything, the cyborg charged to Perry and smacked him away.

The punch was a little too strong, because it sent the platypus offset.

Alessandra shrieked, as you could hear a big crash.

"That was over killing!" she cried, and she runs off screen, together to the boys.

The director slapped his forehead.

"Man, that was too much power!" he said.

_**Scene three: Checking Perry.**_

Alessandra gasped, but then turned to Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"Are you happy now?!" she yelled.

"What was that for?!" Phineas yelled too.

The two, together to Ferb, run toward the platypus.

But then Phineas tripped and fell, causing both Ferb and Alessandra to trip over him.

"OW!" all three yelled.

_**Take two.**_

Phineas, Ferb and Alessandra run toward Perry.

"Perry, are you okay?" Phineas asked, as they reached him.

"Told ya!" Alessandra heard Dr. D tell his Alt. self...that was looking to...Phineas and Ferb?

_Ahi..._ Alessandra thought. _This is not good._

"How are his vitals?" she then heard Phineas ask to Ferb.

She looked and notices that Ferb instead of a sthereoscope was checking Perry with...a banana.

"Uh..." Alessandra called. "Ferb?"

They looked to her.

"Ferb, you're checking Perry with a banana..." she said.

Both the boys' eyes fell to the banana Ferb was holding.

"Whoops..." was all what Ferb said.

_**Scene four: Perry punching Platyborg and Dr. D's stupidity.**_

Before Alessandra could react, the Platyborg charged to Phineas and Ferb.

"What?" Phineas exclaimed, looking to the Platyborg about to punch.

But before the cyborg could do that, Perry stands on his hind legs and punches him back.

Alessandra's mouth dropped seeing that.

_The heck platypuses don't do much! _she thought, still dumbfounded.

"Perry?" Phineas asked, shocked.

Perry realized what he did, and Alessandra knew that nothing good will come from that.

"HA! YES!" Alt. Doofenshmirtz yelled triumphantly. "I knew it!"

"Wait, wait a minute." Doofenshmirtz said, confused. "I'm confused why does their platypus fight so good?"

Alessandra was seriously worried about the fact if that man hit his head too many times.

Perry rolled his eyes and put his fedora on.

Silence.

"Don't tell me that Dr. D can't recognize Perry..." Alessandra mumbled.

But since there was still a lot of silence, that meant that yes, he couldn't recognize him.

Everyone fell down anime style.

"Oh come on!" Alessandra cried.

_**End of the seventh chapter of What if Bloopers.**_

_**I know it's short, but since I have another chapter like this, but with different ending I thought it was needed that I stop here so I had bloopers to do then.**_

_**Sorry for not having been able to update, but I had to do a lot.**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**What if drabbles.**

**Chapter 8: A new ally.**

**Summary: **_Here are the bloopers of the eight chapter._

_**Scene one: In the last chapter.**_

_Alessandra panted, she had used a lot of cards keeping the cyborg platypus from getting to Perry, Phineas and Ferb._

_Luckily they had managed to get out safely and her powers were still strong, since she was 18 and was a Card Mistress for 14 years, and she wasn't going to give up hope now._

_Suddenly as the Platyborg attacked her, the cyborg platypus finally understanding that if he wanted to get the others, he had to beat her first, her Hope Card activated._

_Alessandra gasped as she saw the Card hovering near her, while instead also her magic circle activates herself and two Cards starting to take their Card form._

"_Okay..." Alessandra said. "Today is the day of strange events too..._

_Then having the sensation of havin to activate the new cards together to Hope she brought up her Heart Wand._

"_You own me an explanation, Hope." Alessandra said. "But I'm going to do what you want me to do."_

_She brought down the Wand...and slammed down._

_But before she could yell the next script, an explosion happened._

"_Wah!" Alessandra yelped._

_When the smoke vanished indeed Alessandra was covered in black sooth._

"_What happened?" the director asked._

"_I created a wrong Card." Alessandra said._

_She held it up, and they could read 'THE EXPLOSION'._

"_AYEEEEEEEE!" everyone shrieked._

_Alessandra laughed nervously._

_**Scene two: landing.**_

Alessandra had closed her eyes when the light covered the place.

She doesn't know the exact importance of the two cards she created, but she was going to trust her Hope Card and hope for the best.

When the light faded, there was a lot of silence...and Alessandra had landed on the windows pane.

She was about to welcome the three Cards, when she slipped and fell.

"YIKES!" Alessandra shrieked.

She slides down on the windows pane.

She manages to land on a big pillow.

"Alright, now I **OFFICIALLY **don't envy Perry, Phineas and Ferb, that had to do it!" she announced, crossing her arms.

The crew laughed.

_**Scene three: Platyborg returns good.**_

Alessandra noticed Platyborg coming down toward her.

"Eeeeeeeeep!" Alessandra exclaimed.

He landed, and she and Platyborg looked at each other for a second.

Alessandra to the end, since the silence was too much, shrieked.

The director fell down anime style.

"Alessandra." he yelled.

"Sorry, I can't stand the tension." Alessandra said.

"You should drink some hot tea." the director suggested.

"Good idea!" Alessandra said.

_**Take two.**_

Alessandra gulped, as three seconds passed, without them doing anything.

But then without a warning, Platyborg got down on all fours and did a metal chatter.

"EEEEEEEH?!" Alessandra cried in shock, not managing to stop herself in time.

Alessandra then realized what she did.

She covered her mouth.

"Whooooops..." Alessandra said. "Sorry."

Everyone fell down anime style.

_**End of the 8**__**th**__** What If bloopers.**_

_**Watcha think?**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_

_**P.S: To the guest review...I don't get what you said, the only thing I got is 'not a fan'...**_

_**But if you're not a fan, then why did you REVIEW?!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**What if Bloopers.**

**Chapter 9: Alternative to the pamphlet and decisions.**

**Summary: **_Here's the bloopers to chapter 9._

* * *

_**Scene 1: Reading the script.**_

Alessandra reads the script of their next scene.

"Oh, come on!" she said, facepalming. "Not again that scene!"

"What?" Phineas asked.

He, Perry and Ferb looked and Phineas knew what he meant with that.

"It's me or the director is really fixated with this scene?" he asked.

"Yeah, **TOO **much however." Alessandra said.

The others nodded.

"I'm totally going to a desolate isle when all this finished." Alessandra said.

"Totally agreeing there." Phineas agreed.

Alessandra smiled then sighed.

"Let's just get over with this." she said.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

_**Scene 2: Platyborg lands.**_

Phineas, Ferb, Alessandra and Heinz Doofenshmirtz looked up to see what was going to come down.

General Platyborg came down after being called...landing on Alessandra.

"OW!" Alessandra yelped.

Then she grumbled.

"There, I knew that it would had been my turn now." she announced.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

_**Scene 3: Platyborg about to punch the boys.**_

"Told ya!" Alessandra heard Dr. D tell his Alt. self...that was looking to...Phineas and Ferb?

_Ahi..._ Alessandra thought. _This is not good..._

"How are his vitals?" she then heard Phineas ask to Ferb, that had a sthereoscope and was checking Perry with it.

"Wait, let me try something." they heard Alt. Doofenshmirtz said.

Alessandra's hands automatically grasped her Heart Key, knowing that she will have to do something.

"Platyborg." he said, making the Platyborg look once again to him.

Silence.

'Tic-tac-tic-tac!' was the only noise that could be heard.

To the end Alessandra chose to speak.

"Uh..." she called. "Alt. Doofenshmirtz, you have to say the rest of the phrase."

"I know..." Alt. Doofenshmirtz said.

Alessandra, Phineas, Ferb and Perry looked each other, and groaned.

"We got it." they said. "You forgot the phrase."

"Yeah." Alt. Doofenshmirtz said.

Everyone fell down anime style.

* * *

_**Scene 4: Stopping Phineas from throwing away the pamphlet.**_

"I'm sorry." Phineas said. "I'm having troubles with this right now."

Perry gave him a pamphlet, and he takes it.

After he opened it, he began reading.

"So you discovered your pet is a secret agent." he started reading, but then he was about to throw it. "I..."

"You don't even dare to throw it." Alessandra yelled. "Just read that damn pamphlet."

"Why should I?" Phineas yelled.

"Because if he didn't tell you that he was a secret agent and didn't do anything, with the exception of taking the last piece and hem..." Alessandra started, but then didn't remember what she had to say. "Er..."

"Stop!" the director shouted. "Alessandra don't tell me you forgot once again what you had to say."

"Yeah, I did...again!" Alessandra admitted.

Everyone in the crew groaned, while instead Phineas and Ferb laughed and Perry chattered in amusement.

* * *

_**Scene 5: Alessandra's decision.**_

Silence followed Alessandra's outburst until they heard the sound of extended wings.

"Oh, now what?!" Alessandra yelled angrily.

They looked up and saw Platyborg flying toward them.

"NOW THIS IS ENOUGH!" Alessandra yelled. "We have already something to worry, and now that madman sends Platyborg after us?!"

"STOP!" the director said.

Then to Alessandra.

"Alessandra, really, do you like the word 'madman'?!" he asked.

"Yeah." Alessandra said.

* * *

_**Scene 6: Perry bringing the boys to safety.**_

Perry managed to land the boys to safety and was now trying to get the feet out of the skull, but without luck.

The director sighed.

"Why did I have to agree to make these scenes?" he asked.

"Maybe because you're paid?" one of the crew asked.

"Touché." the director said.

* * *

_**End of the bloopers of the Chapter 9.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb's characters, but my OC and these bloopers.**_

_**See you,**_

_**Legendary Fairy.**_


End file.
